Neuf Lunes
by dreyd
Summary: Pour Eiream... Neuf lunes auprès d'un père. Neuf lunes avec Lily. Neuf lunes avant Harry. §ONE-SHOT§


**Disclaimer** : James Potter et sa descendance, sa famille, ses amis et ses ennemis sont la propriété de madame Rowling. Les neuf mois d'attente, je les cède à Eiream...

M'étant contentée de la version de mon vénéré Rogue sur la personnalité de Potter senior, je ne m'étais que peu intéressée à ce personnage qui se bornait à être jusqu'alors le père de Harry. Et puis, l'envie d'écrire une fic pour Eiream... Donc une fic sur James. Avec cette unique information : _James est le père de Harry_. Mais avant d'être papa, il y eut...

**

Neuf Lunes

**

Il va être papa. Il n'a jamais été aussi heureux. Il va être papa. Il ne s'est jamais senti aussi mal.

« Ce sera un garçon ! » avait rugi Sirius.

« Je préférerais une fille ! » avait couiné Peter.

Remus s'était contenté de sourire.

Il est seul maintenant. Lily est allée voir sa mère pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il n'est pas vraiment le bienvenu chez les Evans. Quand Pétunia est présente en tout cas.

Ses jambes flageolent. Il sent qu'elles ne vont plus le porter très longtemps. Il se laisse choir sur la chaise la plus proche et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Voilà quelques temps qu'ils en parlaient, qu'ils en rêvaient. Maintenant c'est sûr, il va arriver. Subitement il a peur. Est-ce qu'il est prêt ? Est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment un enfant ou n'étaient-ce que des paroles en l'air... Le fantasme d'un avenir improbable. Il a envie de prendre les jambes à son cou et de s'enfuir de l'autre côté du globe... Nerveusement il éclate de rire et se gifle mentalement. Il a peur. Lui James Potter, courageux Gryffondor, jeune diplômé de l'Académie des Aurors, réputé pour sa bravoure, son talent, sa force... Lui. Il a peur d'un bébé à naître. Pour la première fois il craint de ne pas savoir, de ne pas être à la hauteur. Il dégaine sa baguette plus vite que son ombre mais ignore comment on change une couche. Il est prêt à dompter un sombral à mains nues mais prendre un bébé dans ses bras lui semble être irréalisable.

Voilà une demi-heure qu'il a retrouvé ses quinze ans. Après un premier instant d'abattement, il a bondi hors de sa chaise, s'est mis à faire les cent pas tournant comme un lion en cage et à danser frénétiquement sur les rythmes endiablés des Salem's damned band. Il a bu des verres de Old Fire Whisky à s'en donner le tournis. Maintenant, il a lâché dans le petit appartement son vif d'or retrouvé au fond d'une vieille malle et il court comme un dément pour tenter de le rattraper. Il aurait presque envie d'oublier sa part d'homme dans le corps de Cornedrue. Il a besoin de régresser. Il voudrait encore un peu de temps... Il croise le regard de son reflet dans le miroir alors que d'un geste pourtant oublié, il ébouriffe un peu plus ses cheveux déjà récalcitrants. Son alter ego lève les yeux au ciel et lui désigne du menton une photographie posée sur la console de l'entrée, un sourire goguenard posé sur les lèvres. C'est Lily. Sa Lily. Elle le regarde avec amour, épanouie comme jamais il ne l'avait jamais vue. Il sent son cœur fondre et presse ses lèvres avec passion sur l'image de la jeune femme.

Il va être papa. Il est l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre.

&&&

Il entre dans la salle de réunion. Il rayonne. Il a presque oublié qu'il assistait à un rassemblement secret des membres de l'Ordre et non à une fête entre amis. Les sorciers lui serrent la main et le félicitent. Le voir aussi heureux leur apporte une étincelle d'espoir et de joie. Il apporte avec lui la vie. Le professeur Dumbledore fait son entrée et lui rend son sourire avec jovialité.

« Alors James... J'ai appris que Poudlard n'en avait pas fini avec les Potter. Minerva a décidé de profiter de chaque minute de repos qui lui serait accordée pendant les prochaines onze années... Elle se prépare déjà à affronter l'exubérance de ta descendance. »

Il pense un instant à la mine de son ancien professeur de métamorphose si Lily attendait des triplés ou des quadruplés. Il réprime un fou rire.

La plupart des membres de l'Ordre sont présents. Ils se sont assis autour de la table. Dumbledore leur parle depuis quelques minutes mais James peine à se concentrer. Plongé encore dans sa bulle de bonheur, il a du mal à penser aux massacres et à la résistance.

« Je voudrais accueillir parmi nous un nouveau membre. Ancien partisan de Voldemort, il l'a renié pour rejoindre notre groupe. Il sera nos yeux chez les mangemorts. Ma confiance en lui est totale, je ne souffrirai aucune remarque déplacée. »

La voix du vieil homme s'est faite sèche sur la dernière phrase. Presque une menace. Voilà qui ne ressemble pas à Dumbledore et qui fait sortir James de sa torpeur. Il relève les yeux. Son regard s'arrête sur le jeune sorcier qui vient d'apparaître. Rogue. Servilus... Dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Il n'en revient pas. Ses pensées vagabondent pour trouver le lien... _Faire confiance à Dumbledore_... Toujours il en revient à cette seule solution. Il ne l'a pas accepté par hasard. Il a dû vraiment renier son Maître. En l'espace d'une semaine, il apprend qu'il va être papa et que son pire ennemi est maintenant son allié. Quelque chose lui dit qu'il y a un lien de cause à effet. Il trouve ça stupide, il ne comprend pas. Mais il en est intimement convaincu...

&&&

« Tu seras le parrain du prochain... » a-t-il promis à Remus alors qu'il quittait le couple Potter. Il ne lui plaît pas de favoriser un ami au détriment des deux autres. Mais à ses yeux, Sirius s'est imposé de lui-même. _Quasi-frères_, Remus l'a bien compris et ne s'en est pas offusqué. En revanche, il n'arrive pas à se prononcer sur Peter. Il le trouve changé ces derniers temps. Un brin fébrile.

« Carrément parano ! Tu veux dire ! » lance Sirius qui est resté dîner sur l'insistance de Lily qui aimerait bien connaître qui se cache réellement derrière le chien fou. _Etre parrain pourrait impliquer de grandes responsabilités_. James ne s'est pas senti le courage de lui avouer que derrière le chien fou ne se cachait pas exactement le sérieux recherché par la future maman. _Carrément parano_... En ces temps troublés, on pouvait le comprendre. James caresse avec tendresse le ventre rebondi de sa femme. Son regard se voile et se perd dans une rêverie... interrompue par le rire tonitruant de Sirius.

« Mon vieux Cornedrue, la paternité t'a métamorphosé ! Je vais réfléchir à deux fois avant de m'engager dans le mariage si je dois un jour ressembler à cela ! »

« Pourquoi ? Tu as quelqu'un en vue ? »

Sirius arbore un sourire énigmatique avant de dévier légèrement le sujet de la conversation.

« Alors ? Vous allez vous décider à me le dire ? Fille ou garçon ? Si je dois être parrain, je veux être au courant ! »

James se tourne vers Lily qui donne son assentiment d'un léger signe de la tête.

« Un garçon. Ce sera un garçon. »

Sirius sourit aux anges. « Je m'en doutais ! Je le savais ! Un futur maraudeur, un attrapeur de première catégorie ! Et grâce à moi, le plus grand séducteur que Poudlard ait jamais connu ! »

Lily lève les yeux au ciel. Il sait bien qu'elle imagine son fils portant l'insigne des Préfets, couvert des plus hautes distinctions de l'école, renommé pour son sérieux et son travail. _Tu rêves d'un Serdaigle !_ l'avait taquinée James. Elle lui avait rétorqué qu'il préférait sans doute engendrer un Serpentard. Lily a toujours le dernier mot. Mais juste parce qu'il le veut bien.

« Et vous avez pensé à un prénom ? » Il s'apprête à répondre mais Sirius ne lui en laisse pas le temps. « Hercule... Ou Adonis... Ulysse ? Non. Thor ? Non. Hermès peut-être. Viggo ! »

« Viggo ? » James esquisse une grimace. « Il s'appellera Harry. Harry James Potter. Désolé de te décevoir Sirius ! »

« Harry... Harry Potter... Le pauvre. Il n'ira pas loin avec un nom pareil. C'est d'un commun. Aucune chance qu'il passe à la postérité ! »

&&&

Il a l'impression qu'enchaîner mille feintes de Wronski à la suite ne serait pas une épreuve plus terrible que celle qu'il est en train d'endurer. Il a de la fièvre c'est sûr, il sent ses tempes battre violemment, sa tête est proche de l'implosion. Son estomac aussi d'ailleurs. Il se demande si aucun plat lui a déjà fait cet effet là. Il avalerait avec délice des litres de polynectar pour que ses nausées cessent.

« Tu es vert ! » Sa voix n'est plus qu'un souffle. La voix de sa Lily. Elle est affreusement pâle et ses yeux ne sont plus que deux cernes. Mais elle sourit. Elle est heureuse.

Son fils est né.

&&&

« Mais le protéger de quoi, James ? Pourquoi ?» Lily est rongée d'inquiétude. Elle tord ses petites mains blanches dans le creux de ses jambes. Ses grands yeux appellent désespérément une réponse.

Dumbledore n'a pas été très clair. Comme à son habitude. James sait pertinemment que leur lutte contre Voldemort constitue un danger pour sa famille, mais il ne comprend pas pourquoi ils seraient visés plus que d'autres. Les Londubat vont également bénéficier d'un traitement spécial. Alice vient aussi d'avoir un enfant. Mais ce n'est pas une raison, bien d'autres sorciers sont dans cette situation. Il n'a pas insisté, Dumbledore n'en dirait pas plus cette fois-ci. Il sait juste que Harry doit être mis en sûreté. Ils se sont mis d'accord sur un sort de Fidelitas et James a immédiatement convoqué les Maraudeurs.

« J'aimerais que ce soit Remus... » lui confie Lily dans un murmure. « Il est sage et subtil. » Mais il n'a une confiance absolue qu'en Sirius. Sirius son quasi-frère. Lily n'insiste pas. Elle s'en remet à lui. Cela lui brise le cœur de la voir aussi fragile, aussi... vulnérable. Il l'a toujours connue combative, d'apparence indestructible. Intouchable. Aujourd'hui elle est mère. Aujourd'hui, pour son fils, elle a peur. Il les enlace tous les deux dans la chaleur de ses bras. La femme qu'il aime et son petit d'homme.

&&&

Le sortilège de Fidelitas vient d'être prononcé. Lily a retrouvé le sourire. Harry gazouille dans son berceau. Et pourtant, il doute...


End file.
